Growing Up
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Jackson meet with Nick and D.B. after the team's latest case. Mild spoilers for 14x03.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Mild spoilers for 14x03, "Torch Song."**

**Also, please read and review my other story, "Father's Day Presentation." Jackson's in that story with Eli :)**

**I thought this was fitting after the last scene in "Torch Song." Since I've written that Jackson loves bugs and Nick is now the team's "bug guy," I thought it would be cool to have a story where Jackson and Greg talk to Nick and Russell after 14x03. Please read and review!**

Nick and D.B. laughed softly as they watched the ants in the box scurry around. The insects were walking blindly in a circle until Nick put his finger in and let them scatter.

Greg and Jackson walked by and saw the men watching the ants. Clearing his throat, Greg said, "I think they're on a bug hunt."

Nick and D.B. turned and smiled. After the case they'd just closed, they needed to know they were making a difference and there really was good in their world.

Jackson smiled as he came in. "Hi, Uncle D.B! Hi, Uncle Nicky!" The little boy smiled when he saw one small ant on Nick's finger. "Uncle Nicky, you got a little ant!"

"Yeah," Nick said with a smile. "He's been walking all around, and he decided to sit on my finger for a bit."

Jackson's eyes widened as he sat in D.B.'s lap and watched the ant. "Oh! He looks nice!"

"He does?" D.B. asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Did you know dat ants are communal? Dat means dey all work together."

D.B. smiled at the curious child. "Wow, where did you learn that?"

"Uncle Nicky told me," Jackson said, smiling at his godfather.

Nick smiled at Jackson. "Yeah. They all work together. And sometimes...they help us solve a case."

Jackson studied the ant on Nick's finger. "Did da ant help you an' daddy solve your case?"

"No, not this one. But sometimes they do." Nick took Jackson's hand and set the ant on his finger.

"Oh!" Jackson said quietly. "I holding da ant!"

Greg laughed softly. "Yeah, I think he likes sitting on your finger."

Jackson giggled. "He tickles!"

The men laughed softly as Jackson watched the ant perched on his finger. After the case they just closed, seeing Jackson admire the ant sitting on his finger, so innocently unaware of the case, made the men realize they really did make a difference.

Greg smiled as he watched his son. Knowing the mother of one of the victims seemed unwilling to admit her son could ever associate with something so horrible, Greg and his CSI family were determined Jackson knew he was loved and treated everyone fairly.

Jackson smiled as he watched the ant. "He cool, but I fink he wants to go back wif his family." Nick helped Jackson set the ant back in the box. Jackson smiled as he watched the insect scurry to the others.

"He's pretty cool, huh?" D.B. asked.

"Yeah. Uncle Nicky say dat ants work together, but I fink da ant liked seeing us."

Nick and Greg laughed softly. "Maybe the ant will tell the others he saw a cool kid," Greg said.

"Yeah," Nick added. "Maybe he likes that you're nice to bugs."

Jackson smiled as he watched the ants. "Dey cool! An' sometimes dey help solve da case wif you!"

D.B. smiled as he watched the little boy with his father and uncle. Knowing how the team was a family and everyone watched out for each other and for Jackson, D.B. felt Jackson would grow up just fine.

"You know what?" D.B. asked Jackson. "I think your daddy is a really good dad."

Greg smiled softly as Jackson said, "He da bestest! He loves me!"

"I do," Greg said as Jackson rushed into his arms. "I love you way more than you'll ever know."

Nick and D.B. smiled as Jackson happily hugged his father. Both knew father and son loved each other and would be okay.

Jackson smiled at Nick. "Uncle Nicky, did you know dat I made a mess da udder day?"

"You did?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I spill milk all over da table."

"Jacks wanted to make his own breakfast," Greg explained. "But we cleaned it up, right?"

"Yeah! An' daddy say he not mad, even dough I made a mess an' got milk all over da table. Daddy made me another bowl of cereal, an' we had breakfast togedder!"

"Well, that sounds like a good morning," D.B. said with a warm smile.

Jackson smiled. "Yeah, cause I got my daddy!"

Greg hugged his son and kissed his cheek as Nick smiled softly. "I know he's happy he's got you," Nick said as Greg smiled softly.

"I am," Greg said softly but strongly.

Nick and D.B. smiled as they watched father and son. Knowing they loved each other so much and they and all of Greg's lab family was looking out for Jackson, the men knew he'd grow up just fine.

**The End.**


End file.
